The Olympics Final
by houseofme
Summary: Skyeward volleyball AU.


**A/N: **So skyeward volleyball au. I did it. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>That was it, the biggest game of his life so far. He was almost as nervous as he was when he proposed, Skye could see that.<p>

He really didn't have to be worried. He was the best outside hitter of the team. He literally scored 27 points on the last match. But this match was different, it was a final. Not any final, a olympics final. _She could really see why he was so nervous._

But he shouldn't be worried. He was on a final a thousand times already. Won a fair bit of them. But she didn't knew why he was so nervous. So she texted him. In the middle of his training.

**Robot. You seem stressed. I'm watching you train and seriously, you're making me nervous :/**

His answer came a few minutes later when he sat to drink water.

**I'm not nervous, it's just... I'm worried, cause this final is important, it's an olympics. And I'm doing a great job so far. Don't want to disappoint. And you shouldn't text me while I'm training, your father may be my coach, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't get mad.**

She laughed before answering him.

**I'm daddy's girl. And btw Jem and Fitz always text in their training time and mom doesn't complain and by far I know nor does my dad. And you shouldn't be worried. You're the best \o/**

She could see his smile all over the stadium.

**Have I told you that I love you today?**

Now she was the smiley one.

**Only a thousand times when we managed to see each other after breakfast.**

She was getting crazy. They couldn't share a bedroom in the olympics. God, they were even in different floors, and even tought Jemma was her roommate and Fitz was Grant's it was still forbidden to sneak to see him. _Why did her parents had to be Melinda May and Phil Coulson, the USA volleyball coaches? _she tought to herself.

He send her a winking face before returning to his training, while she prepared herself for her own train that was just a few minutes after his. She was a libero, which was her mothers position when she played. her family had a history on volleyball. Her father was one of the best outside hitters and now they were the coaches of the teams.

Each of them had won a fair amount of championships every year, if not as a player, as a coach. Sometimes it was terrible for Skye to play, she was always asked about her parents and everything else. Each interview was the same thing. _'Do you belive you're making it up for your parents history on volleyball?' 'Do you think you are making them proud?'_

When she started dating Grant, a few years after they met, when he finally had the courage to ask her out on a real date and not just on the players meetings, she started getting questions like _'Are your relationship with male player Grant Ward going to affect your work?' 'What do your parents think of it?'_

After they got married, two months ago, and the interviews for the olympics started, when there was an interview for male and female players, they would always go together. If it was a marketing or not, they didn't care. All they cared ws that they were together. They even had a ship name on tumblr, skyeward, wich Skye was more than happy to follow every user that posted on the tag. Always dragging W|rd along to read with her, they even had fanfictions about them.

But tonight it was his night. Some reporters asked Skye what she tought the game would be when she gave her morning interview press. Her only answer was that they were going to win. She felt it inside of her that they would win. They were the best.

With Ward as outside hitter, Fitz as setter and Trip as middle hitter? They were unstoppable. She could only hope she was right.

And she was. After a perfect 3x0 match for USA, she could see how light her husband was, from tv, since she couldn't leave the hotel she was staying with the female team. Her first reaction was to text him, since she couldn't really jump from the place she was to the middle of the court to give him a proper 'I love you and you're the best.'.

**See? Told you would win :)**

She could again see his smile, this time from the tv, wich only made her a bit sad, since all she wished was to be close to him.

**Thank you baby. Tomorrow is your day. And I'm sure you do just as well.**

With all the emotion of his match, she almost forgot from her own match. She could only hope she would do just as great as he did. But in the end, it didn't matter for her to win. Just to see her husbands smile, was more than a gold medal would ever be. Tought her husband looked really great with a gold meadl around his neck.


End file.
